Victoria Blossom
Victoria Blossom is a heroine who is a member of the Police Grand Army and is a major character in the second half of The Super Babies series. Background Little is known about Victoria's early life. She was born to at least one mutant parent at some point in the 1990s somewhere in the United States of America. Despite her mutated parentage, Blossom was a Squib, meaning she had no powers. In her youth, she perfected her use of a shuriken. At some point prior to the Battle in the Imperial Palace, Blossom joined the Police Grand ArmyIf Victoria trained under Roxanne Waterston, who had been President of the United States of America from 2008 to 2016, and graduated a year later, then she would have joined the Police Grand Army before 2005 at which point she passed a series of character tests before her training. as one of the officers recruited during the International Police Hunt. After passing a series of character tests that exam practical skills and how well candidate react under pressure, Blossom then underwent three years of training under the tutelage of Roxanne Waterston herself. Blossom's natural maturity and optimism allowed her to easily pass the Emotional and Logical portion of the training without doing any work or study at all. She also did well on the Tracking and Stealth portion of the course, using her shuriken to excellent effect. Blossom fully qualified in 2017 and became the leader of the Meditation Office. Role in the series With the onset of Operation: Purge, Victoria Blossom somehow survived the massacre and went into hiding with the rest of the Grand Army. She was considered a considerable asset to the organization. During this time, she began dating a man named Carl, she later admitted that she was obsessed with him and it took a year for him to notice her. Shortly after Baby Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. curried the favor of the Grand Army and they ultimately won the Battle of the Golden Gates, Carl introduced Blossom to the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster, Blossom befriended the latter immediately, helping him to re-pack his suitcase. She also told him his Skater was "impossibly" lovely. Victoria fought in the Battle of the Eastern Field, during which she was surrounded by hordes of war robots. Blossom fought them off with her star blade and used a telepathic link to implore for help from Baby Intelligence, who she noticed was about one hundred feet away. As she waited for Baby Intelligence, Blossom began using several expert maneuvers to avoid their gunfire. Baby Intelligence repelled Blossom's adversaries with telekinesis, earning cheers from several warriors on their side. As the fighting progressed, Blossom eventually found Carl, and together they realized that Wesley the Worm was about to stab Sheriff Bladepoint from behind. When Carl pointed this out, Blossom shot him. During the funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint, Blossom was comforted by Carl and cried on his shoulder, whilst whispering something to him. Her fate after the war is a mystery. References Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Adults Category:Police Grand Army characters Category:1990s births Category:Squibs Category:D.I.T. characters